


Dodge and Weave

by Zeheal



Series: Fantasy Mafia Creepypasta! [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Mafia AU, No Romance, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeheal/pseuds/Zeheal
Summary: Hoodie finds someone during the yearly Halloween Man-Hunt game that can give him a go for. Didn't go as planned.





	Dodge and Weave

This seemed like it was going to be more fun than last year, with the bet in place and all. Hoodie knew he had it in the bag because he had several tricks up his sleeves. He was going to be the one with all the distance skills. Guns, he had guns on his side and that was all he needed. Unlike two of the people in this party, Masky, and Jeff, he wasn’t going after to hurt anyone if he could help it. Yeah might bruise some people, but that will be the extent of it. His goal was to shoot, get in close, and pin them down. Then pretty much play a game of uncle with them until they surrender. Then he wins that round and continues his merry way. That was his plan at least.

Hoodie didn’t even bother sticking around for the whole rule explanation or any of that. He went into the woods earlier than the rest. He was already in there when the prey went to go hide. Despite the fall, he still climbed trees high up to be above everyone. So long it was sturdy under him, he didn’t care where he was. He made a perch for himself and pulled out a few parts of a gun. Sitting there waiting, he assembled one and put it on the holster to his side. Then next he started to put together a rifle. Click, clack, snap. They all fell into place with one another. It was music to his ears.

He was up there for a little while, how long he didn’t know. Or care too much for that matter. It was calm and quiet. A small breeze was shifting through the air as he once in a while heard a scream from somewhere in the distance. But nothing close to him. Not yet at least. Hoodies mind was drifting until he heard a voice.

“I think we lost the other guy for now.” One voice said. Higher pitched, female.

“Yeah, he legit scared me!” Another female voice said.

“Quiet down, we don’t wanna get found again.”

Hoodie moved down the tree at the pace of a turtle, peering at these two women. One was dressed as an angel and the other seemed to be the devil. Didn’t matter now, Hoodie had his eyes on them. And they were not going to get out of it. There was no use for him to use the rifle, it would hurt to much this close. Could even break a bone. Didn’t want that. He pulled out his handgun and moved down to the branches about ten feet over their heads. Taking a long, deep calming breath he lifted the gun and fired off two rounds. Right into the backs of the girl’s legs. Both screamed out in pain and dropped for a second as he dropped down to the ground. 

They both saw him and immediately get up trying to run. The pain was a lot for both as they got up. Hoodie walked up behind both and shot them in their backs. Right at the base of the spine. Both let out shrills at the top of their lungs, screaming and crying. 

“Say you give up and I will let you go,” he states in a curt manner. Their makeup was running down their faces from the sweat and tears. 

“Alright, alright we give up!” one screams. 

“Yeah, we give! That hurts too much!” the other yells. 

Hoodie backed off after that, letting them stand up with their welts and bruises.  
“Head on back to the mansion. You’ll be looked at and then you can go home.”  
They both looked at him and got up, avoiding him as much as they could. Turning around, both girls limped defeated back to the mansion knowing they lost this game. 

Hoodie went back to wondering the woods. He was already on the ground so might as well go and find some other people. He knew he lost the bet already with how many screams there were. Even only counting the ones from when he was in the tree, he was far behind. Not that it mattered to him. He joined in to try and be sociable. It tired him out to be around others.

He kept thinking about the days back when he was Brian. When he and his buddies were filming Marble Hornets. Trying to have fun, trying to be dorks. Yet thanks to his so-called friends is how he ended up like this. Tim gave him the sickness…but he didn’t blame him for it. Not like he knew it could happen. That it could get passed onto others. Makes them crazy right? Vomiting blood, nose bleeds, and symptoms like schizophrenia. Hoodie wondered if he was crazy himself sometimes. He wasn’t Brian, that much was for sure. Brian was a different person. Brian wasn’t the one who fell. He happened to die with him when Hoodie got forced out of the window. Who was Hoodie, the person? Shaking his head, he tried to keep these thoughts away and continued the mission. The game.

He was wandering around for an hour before something new caught his attention. There was another girl wandering the woods near him, almost as quiet as he was. Almost. Getting behind a tree, he listened. The crunching of her footfalls onto the fallen leaves sounded like thunder to his ears. Sometimes a twig would snap and add the lightening in. She came and went, and Hoodie soon followed her close behind. 

The girl seemed to be of average height and build. She looked a little bulkier than normal, stocky. Her hair was curly, bunched up close to her head with how tight they were. It’s bleached blonde too. The only reason he knew that was because he could see the start of the undergrowth of darker hair closer to her head. She wore torn jeans, a white shirt, and a black and red flannel over it. Opened too. Didn’t even look like an attempt at a costume except for the blood. There was a lot of blood splattered over her. Her back, sides, and even all over her skin and in her hair. 

He moved in closer to her, sneaking tree by tree. She didn’t notice him yet. Good. As he got closer he could make out more details. The biggest one was that he could smell her. As weird as that sounds, he could tell something was off. The air around her smelled more metallic than normal. It smelt like the air before the rain that gets mixed with copper. Copper, metallic. That was what real blood smelt like. 

Hoodie jumped out from behind the tree and fires off a few shots at Blondie. Some missed because it was such a sudden movement for him coming out, but one landed square in her back. She lets out a loud shriek of a scream before whipping around to face the one who attacked her.

“Why the flying fucking balls did you shoot me?!” the girl screamed, rubbing her back. But he didn’t give her an answer, he shot at her again. This time it hits her in the ribs. She lets out another scream before ducking behind a tree to get cover. 

“Why the fuck do you have real blood on you?!” Hoodie yelled. He moved over to the side and started to circle around the tree.

“And how the fuck do you know that it is real blood?!" 

"Easy! I have been around it enough to know that smell anywhere.” Hoodie then takes out a new clip of rubber bullets, changing the clips for fuller one.

“So, what do you go by then?” he asks, finally getting around and aiming the gun. Yet she wasn’t anywhere on the other side of the tree. And he didn’t hear her run away either. She is better than he thought.

Next thing he heard was a snap of a twig. His head whipped towards it as he saw her running away from him. This girl was diving between the trees, crossing and waving. Smart. He can’t get a clear shot on her. Still, he took shots at her while she ran. Each hit a tree that was close, or in the ground before where she was running. Sometimes it gets a yelp out of her, others laughter.

“Katie! Honestly, I just came here to have a good time and I am feeling really attacked right now!” she screamed, ducking behind another large tree. 

Hoodie emptied his clip shooting at her. Then tossing that gun aside, pulling out one that had a little more oomph to it. It was a Glock so it did have some power behind it, but this one that he is pulling out Desert Eagle with some modifications. He knew that this would hurt anyone, but it would hurt more than what he was using. This girl needed her ego cut down. She had real blood on her body. It could be anyones. One of the others who live around here, or even some of the party goers. Either way, it didn’t matter. She had questions to answer.

Hoodie moved forward, his footsteps making no sound as he did. Good thing for what Slender was doing for them all. Gave him the competitive advantage. Despite the mask over his eyes, he could see as clear as day. Down the sights and keeping a firm grasp onto the handgun. He turned around the tree and brought it up. She wasn’t there.

“Fuck.”

Then weight crashed on top of him, crippling him to the ground. She climbed up the fucking tree without him seeing or hearing it?! Hoodie’s gun was flung aside out of reach as she landed on top of him. Both parties let out grunts from the impact, and Hoodie found himself pinned by Katie. She was on top. Not good one bit.

Katie wasted no time in adjusting herself to sit on Hoodies chest looking down at him. Then began to punch him right in the face. One punch cracked his nose. Second punch, right in the eye. Third punch ended up hitting him right in the jaw. There was a fourth one coming his way. Hoodie hoisted his legs up and around her shoulders, flinging her off of him before she could get the next punch in.

Hoodie wasted no time getting up to his knees. Pulling out the third gun from his jacket, he opened fired where she was. Unlike the other two, this one was semi-automatic and had burst fire. Three bullets came out of one trigger. Two hit the ground as one landed right on Katie’s leg. Right on the meaty bit of the thigh.

“JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK WAS THAT?!” she screamed, crying out in pain. But it didn’t appear to stop her. Despite the massive welt that and soreness, Katie scrambled up to her feet and dodged under some underbrush. Hoodie didn’t stop shooting. He feathered the trigger, sending a flurry of rubber bullets into the underbrush after her. If some didn’t hit her, then either she has the luck of a leprechaun or that underbrush is thicker than he thought.

A good thing too, because a few did hit her and he could hear the yelps of pain. Kaite crawled out of the underbrush away from him and got up to run. Like last time she dodged and weaved through the trees to avoid direct gunfire. Thanks to this semi-auto Hoodie didn’t need to bother with aiming as much. More flurries of bullets came rocketing her way, whizzing past her ear like a fly speeding past it.  
Soon he came running after her, tossing the gun aside and feeling around for the last one he had on him. It was one of his more special ones. He didn’t think he would have to use this one, but he did. And this girl, Katie she called herself, seemed as if she wouldn’t go down without a solid fight. Good. Hoodie hasn’t had this much fun in a long time in this kind of game. Being honest he also didn’t want to knock her out, but it seems like he has no other choice in the matter. Otherwise, she won’t give up.

Hoodie lets her get away for now as he turns and goes a different direction. He kept his senses where she was last and made a huge circle around her. Up some hills of the woods and down others, he found the perfect place to set up and camp. Covering himself in dense underbrush, he sets up his rifle on the ground with himself behind it. He looked through the scope and adjusted the distance getting ready for his quarry to come out of hiding.

He had no idea how long he was there for. Could have been an hour, could have been only five minutes. Yet there he stayed and waited. Others passed, but he didn’t go after them. He wanted to take down Katie tonight. That blonde bitch needed to be taken down. She fucking broke his nose, gave him a black eye, and almost unhinged his jaw. She was going to be knocked out in one of the most painful ways he could think. A rubber bullet right against the head from his rifle. It might cause some major damage, it might not. He never tried it with rubber before. Only real bullets. And those always kill.

Time passed more and she came into the clearing where he was. It seems as if she lost him, but it still dodging from tree to tree to avoid him. Clever, but not clever enough. Taking his time, he adjusted the scope to follow her movements little by little. He waited as she hopped again and again from tree to tree, underbrush to underbrush. His patience will pay off.

Then he got his chance. Katie stood up from the underbrush looking back, seeing if he followed. Hoodie immediately shot without any hesitation. All his aiming was done in the instant he did, calculations are done in his head to adjust for everything. Then everything slowed down it seemed. The rubber bullet hits the back of Katie’s head, skimming up the back of it. The bullet broke apart on impact, bits flying every which direction. Then she fell, slumping into the ground as slow as a turtle. Hoodie couldn’t help but cry out in victory as he jumped up from the underbrush.

“Fuck you bitch I win this time!” he screamed in joy, flipping her the double birds. He could already see the ground start to swallow her up and take her back to the mansion.

It was then he heard a click behind him, and something cold touch the back of his neck.

“Turn around.” a familiar voice ordered. Hoodie, hands going up in the air, turns his body around to face the person who had a gun to his head.

The figure he somewhat recognized. But couldn’t put a finger on it. The person before him was lanky in build and was wearing a light brown hoodie unzipped and jeans. The shirt under it was of similar color, and his hair was brown. The thing that stood out the most was that he was wearing a mask. This mask looked like Masky’s, but one key difference. Where the lips were wasn’t lips, but teeth showing wide open. Almost as if it was a skull.

“Nice to see you again, Brian.”

The last sound was a single gunshot.


End file.
